


Hedwig’s dilemma

by Polgara6



Series: Hedwig’s Parental Problem [1]
Category: Split (2016)
Genre: Dennis and Patricia become them unknowingly, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hedwig wants parents, Kinda, Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polgara6/pseuds/Polgara6
Summary: In one of Hedwig’s books they talk about parents. He gets curious. Are his parents Kevin’s parents? That doesn’t seem right. When he gets injured perhaps he will find out.





	Hedwig’s dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is an idea I’ve had floating around and I wanted to try it. Let me know if anything seems OOC.

Hedwig was confused. He had stolen the light from Barry to go listen to his music (he was never allowed out anymore!!!) when he noticed his books. He remembered Ms. Patricia telling him he needed to read more so he decided to give it a try. In the book which was about a boy a little older then him it talked about parents. He had never really thought about parents. He knew what they were, he wasn’t stupid no matter what Jade said!! But he had never thought about it. Did he have parents? He knew about Kevin’s parents but he didn’t think those were his parents, that didn’t make sense to him. He slowly stood up put the book away and headed downstairs thinking all the way. What would his parents be like? He decided that his Dad would protect him, make sure everything worked right, and would tell him stories like in his book. His mom would make him yummy meals, take care of him, and sing to him. He changed into Barry’s clothes and gave him back the light both things he rarely did. He sat down in his chair and pulled his knees up to his chest deep in thought. He daydreamed about his parents ignoring everyone’s questions for now. 

***********

A week later he was still thinking about parents and showing no sign of stopping his strange mood. Barry was concerned to say the least but he thought he had come up with a solution. He was going to let Hedwig have the light for awhile. When he told Hedwig he expected lots of jumping and stuttering but instead he got a quiet little boy who nodded at him before claiming the light. Hedwig opened his eyes to see himself in the Luke proclaimed living room. He walked over to the coach and decided to climb up on the back, crawling slightly he couldn’t help but giggle. It was fun. Suddenly his hand slipped and he fell off the couch onto concrete right on his butt. It hurt a lot and he started crying. In between his cries he yelled for his Mommy and Daddy. Suddenly he heard something in the back of his head where the other alters were. It was Mr. Dennis and Ms. Patricia. Mr. Dennis was asking him to give him the light and Ms. Patricia was asking him to please step out of the light. They both said they would take care of him. He ran out of the light giving it to Mr. Dennis and right into Ms. Patricia’s arms. He thought that maybe if they all had different bodies instead of sharing one with Kevin maybe just maybe Mr. Dennis and Ms. Patricia would be his parents and he rather liked that thought. He liked it a lot.


End file.
